


c'mon love watch me fall apart

by neonetc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonetc/pseuds/neonetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison might have callused hands, but Isaac has scars that will never heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	c'mon love watch me fall apart

Isaac's got scars on his back that Allison's afraid to touch. They're the kind that don't heal, not even when you're a werewolf, the kind you carry around for the rest of your life. Hands far less gentler than hers have touched his skin, and she thinks of that whenever she helps him wash the blood of another battle away. And she thinks of it in the darkness of her bedroom when her dad's away and Isaac's breathing heavy above her, when she presses her fingertips into his shoulder blades and watches the muscles on his chest tighten.

This is safe darkness, here in her bedroom, not like the darkness that holds monsters and demons and the unknown, the darkness that she steps into nearly every night, not sure that she'll return. 

Isaac never says it out loud, but every time his skin touches hers she feels it: she's got to remember this moment, absorb it through her veins and keep it flowing in her blood, because when you live a life like she does, like they do, nothing is certain. Once upon a time they were enemies, and Allison knows that it could be that way again, because sometimes in this town, loyalties mean more than right and wrong. Sometimes the balance gets tipped, and you've got to right it. 

But when he's kissing her like she's the cure for everything, or when he's got his fingertips between her legs, she's too busy thinking that he's the cure for everything to think of anything else.


End file.
